worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Metal Mater
Heavy Metal Mater is the sixth episode of Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, the cars are enjoying karaoke night (Guido is currently singing) and Lightning McQueen tells Mater to sing. Mater replies "Nah, I don't want to steal the show", and then he starts his story. Mater tells Lightning that he used to be a rock star. He started out in a garage band called Mater and the Gas-Caps with Mater as the lead singer, Rocky & Eddie at the electric guitar and bass guitar, and a drummer pitty. They first performed at the Top Down Truck Stop (a location that first appeared in a deleted scene from Cars and also made a cameo in the film), and when they finished, Mia and Tia asked them if they had a record. Realizing they did not have a record made yet, the band heads over to a recording studio to make one. Everything went well in the studio until a fly got in. When the drummer tried to swat the fly with his drumsticks, he started playing faster. Mater had no choice, but to sing faster too, he liked the new heavier sound. A music agent named Dex liked their new sound too. Dex said all they needed was a new name. Mater thought for a while, but before he could answer a package arrived. "Where do you want this heavy metal, Mater?" asked the mover. "That's it!" cried Mater. And Heavy Metal Mater was born. The band's concerts sold out wherever they went. The band all had a cool new look that drove the fans wild. Heavy Metal Mater always put on an amazing show. They had lights, guitar solos, and they closed every show with their most popular song, "''Dad Gum". And just as they finished the song, a giant Heavy Metal Mater balloon would float over the audience. "You were Heavy Metal Mater?" asked Lightning. "No," replied Mater. "''We was Heavy Metal Mater!". Lightning was in the band too, jamming on the keyboard. He even joined Mater at the microphone for the big finale. "I'm sorry Mater, that did not happen," said Lightning. "Well suit yourself," replied Mater as he looked up in the sky where there was the giant Heavy Metal Mater balloon. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Eddie *Rocky *Drummer Pitty *Dex *Rodney the Rocker *Metal Mover Pitty *Guido *Mia and Tia *Sarge (cameo) *Luigi (cameo) *Fillmore (cameo) *Flo (cameo) *Ramone (cameo) *Stanley (cameo as statue) *Vroomaroundus Bugus (cameo) Trivia *When Guido is singing karaoke at Flo's V8 Cafe, seen at the left of Guido is a rod with red, yellow and green lights that was originally from Unidentified Flying Mater. *To the left of the garage used by "Mater and the Gas-Caps", the pool from Mater the Greater can be seen. *The Top Down Truckstop, where "Mater and the Gas-caps" played, was originally seen in the movie Cars when Mack starts to get tired and wants to rest. *The statue of Stanley makes a cameo at the end of a corridor when Dex hears the new sound of "Mater and the Gas-caps". *The final concert of the short takes place at the Motor Speedway of the South, the stadium where the first race of the movie Cars takes place. This is the second time it made an appearance in a Cars Toon episode, the first time being Mater the Greater. *Dex is supposed to represent Tex Dinoco. *The idea of Mia and Tia being waitresses at the Top Down Truckstop comes from a deleted scene from Cars, which can be seen on the Cars DVD. Gallery MSOTS in Heavy Metal Mater.JPG HeavyMetalMaterGuido.png HeavyMetalMaterLuigi.png HeavyMetalMaterRamone.png Heavymetalmaterfansmiatia.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater fans Mia & Tia RockyHeavyMetalMater.jpg SargeHeavyMetalMater.png VroomaroundusHeavyMetalMater.png HeavyMetalMater.jpg|Mater and the Gas-Caps Heavymetalmater.jpg|Mater, at a Heavy Metal Mater concert Image:Topdowntruckstopmiatia.jpg|Mia and Tia as waitresses at the Top Down Truck Stop Image:Heavymetalmcqueen.jpg|Heavy Metal Lightning McQueen Image:Heavymetalmaterwings.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater with wings Image:Materrocky.jpg|Rocky Image:Matereddie.jpg|Eddie Image:Drummerpitty.jpg|Drummer Pitty Image:Dex.jpg|Dex Image:Heavymetalrocky.jpg|Rocky Image:Heavymetaleddie.jpg|Eddie Image:Heavymetaldrummerpitty.jpg|Drummer Pitty Image:278287_259892054027065_100000188161532_1252477_5066254_o.jpg|C-Tunes Pitties Image:278287_259892060693731_100000188161532_1252479_2786970_o.jpg|Metal Mover Pitty pl:Ciężki kawałek metalu pt-br:Mate Metaleiro Category:Shorts Category:Cars Toons